bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Fireflame
Fireflame is a superhero movie starring Gina Cazador and Courtney Portnoy and directed by Kelsey Jannings. Production & Development In ''A Quick One, While He's Away'', Kelsey is editing the immersive product placement journey when she gets a call from Rutabaga about directing a film called Fireflame''' which is about a lady superhero. Kelsey is hesitant because she doesn't want them to hire her just because she's a woman. Rutabaga tells her Justin wouldn't worry about whether they are hiring him because he's a man, he'd just take the job for the money. He continues saying it's different because it's a superhero movie with a twist. Kelsey asks if they want her to pitch the twist, and he explains the twist is that the hero is a woman. Rutabaga tells them they want to hear her take, by which he means as a woman, Kelsey is supposed to tell them ''their ''take. Kelsey goes to the meeting at the studio. She is told that now that the studio has run out of male characters, they want to do a movie about the character Fireflame. Kelsey tells them she thinks that's edgy. She is told they think Fireflame can relate to today's Yas Queen culture. Kelsey says she got a real Yas Queen vibe from the character. She goes on to elaborate Fireflame saves the day and everyone loves her. They then thank Kelsey for her time and telling her they are going to hear a lot of takes, but they feel she has a special connection to the material. Kelsey then leaves the meeting. At the studio, Kelsey bursts in just as Nicole Holofcener is being interviewed. She tells the interviewers that the movie they want is just not realistic. Nicole says the backstory is realistic and logical. Kelsey goes on to tell them they are approaching this all wrong. The storyline of the character saving the world and everyone loving her would make sense if she was a man. Kelsey says it's never worked like that for her. She is then told it isn't about her. pitch in [[A Quick One, While He's Away|'''''A Quick One, While He's Away]]]] Kelsey explains the rules are different for women. If a woman saves the day, nobody loves her. She then goes on to say people take her for granted, or become resentful towards her, or try to punish her. Kelsey then says the more powerful a woman is, the more they try to take that power away. Kelsey then tells them if their movie is smart, it'll acknowledge that. Nicole comments that sounds like a bummer. Kelsey says it is a bummer because being a superhero is hard and if it were easy everyone would do it. Kelsey says maybe that would be a bad film but it's real and different. Before she runs off she also adds in her version Fireflame would be gay. The following afternoon, Justin is having lunch with Kelsey. Kelsey informs Justin that she’s directing the new movie Fireflame much to his excitement. Kelsey goes on to tell Justin that he needs an actress that is tough but vulnerable and asks Justin what he thinks of Gina Cazador. Justin tells Kelsey that Gina is very versatile and very talented, but tells Kelsey he ultimately can’t recommend working with her, especially if she has to do a lot of stunts. Justin tells Kelsey that Gina is difficult saying that he doesn’t know what happened as when he worked with her a few years ago she was great. Justin then recommends Courtney Portnoy to Kelsey instead, saying he has heard nothing but good things. Cast/Crew Trivia * Judging by the billboard it's likely Gina portrays Fireflame in the film, though it isn't directly specified. * The titular character likely originated from comic books before being adapted to film, similar to the many superhero movies featuring Marvel and DC characters. ** In particular, she may be based on the Marvel character Firestar, another female superhero. Category:Media Category:Films